


Pawn-ed heart

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Doyoung loves Jeno a lot, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Heejin has like one part, Implied Sexual Content, Jaemin turns into a cat, Jeno and his failed love life, Jeno dreams of Jaemin, Kissing, Lee Jeno & Park Jisung Are Siblings, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mark was jeno's study date, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Minor Lee Jeno/Hwang Hyunjin, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Brat, Smut, Soft Lee Jeno, Witch Na Jaemin, even while a cat, for the minor ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Witch Jaemin is cursed into a cat and sweet, kind Jeno takes him back home. He doesn't expect the pretty white feline to eventually ruin all his attempts on having a love life.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 48
Kudos: 438
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	Pawn-ed heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #190. Jaemin is a witch that got turned into a cat as a punishment for his past actions. Jeno finds him and takes him home thinking it's a lost stray cat. Jaemin happily adjusts to the new "cat life" and is glad that he can hide from his past life. However, he soon starts becoming jealous every time Jeno brings a potentional lover home. Jaemin makes it his goal to scare all of Jenos's dates/boyfriends away and Jeno starts to think he has absolutely no luck in love.
> 
> Thank you to the prompter ♡ :) Thank you to my friends who helped me and supported me through writing this long ass fic. Thanks to this ficfest, I made new friends and I think it was a pretty fun journey. Much love for nomin fuck fest gc on twitter, miss Amia♡, miss Deni ♡, miss Cherry ♡ and miss Ros ♡ for making me feel welcomed and made my days a little more colorful. Thanks to my sweetheart Ree ♡, Jackie ♡ and miss Venus ♡.
> 
> Special thanks to my irl friend, W🐰 for sticking with me for hours as I wrote this fic and the title is a gift from miss Venus ♡
> 
> also it was 17,777 words on google docs but idk why it got longer :((

"Nana,"

Jaemin stays still, not even looking back to the person calling him. He hears a soft sigh behind him and feet padding across the floor, so he swiftly moves away while blatantly ignoring the other.

"Nana," It was firmer this time and Jaemin cocks his head to the side almost childishly as an attempt to ignore. "Nana, come on."

Jaemin was about to escape when he feels the other nearing him but he was too late since he is now scooped into the other's arms and face to face with the _most_ handsome person he has ever seen in his whole life (which says something since he befriends supernatural beings like the always ethereal looking vampires in the next town).

Everything about the man in front of him is close to perfection–wait, he already is. From his pretty crescent eyes when he smiles, the slope of his perfectly pretty nose, the prettily curved thin lips and his prominently chiseled jaw. Nothing could come close to the perfect creature who goes by the name of Lee Jeno.

"Nana, I'm not mad at you, baby." Jeno says, playfully booping Jaemin's nose which he responds back with a twitch of his face. "But, that doesn't mean I'm satisfied with the treatment you gave to our guests earlier."

Jaemin would have scoffed out loud, if he could. _You mean_ your _guests. Like hell I would allow such meaningless disgusting smelly humans into my home._

Except it isn't Jaemin's home, so he has no choice, really. And Jeno's guests were definitely _not_ meaningless (Jaemin disagrees wholeheartedly since they came for a certain purpose), definitely _not_ disgusting (Jaemin points out the way Jeno's guest had slyly slung an arm around his shoulder while Jaemin sits on his lap and watch stupefied) and most certainly _not_ smelly (Jaemin just loves how Jeno smells compared to other people). 

"This has been the third time _you_ chased our guests out," Jeno mumbles, rubbing the back of Jaemin's ear lightly. Jaemin _purrs._ "Oh, wait. I think my allergies are coming back." 

Jeno instantly puts Jaemin down and heads to the kitchen where his allergy pills are while Jaemin huffs, making himself comfortable on the fluffy carpet in the middle of the living room. 

_Dumb Jeno and his fur allergy. Can't a witch get his kisses?!_

Oh, yes. Jaemin or _Nana_ as Jeno calls him, is a witch. Honestly, Jaemin prefers to be called warlock but the witch tag doesn't go away as easily as his spent money, so he just goes along with it. For now, at least.

Oh and Jeno's fur allergy to Jaemin is crystal clear already, isn't it? Jaemin licks his paw as sassily as he could while eyeing Jeno who by the way, looks extremely hot as he dunks down that glass of water. Jaemin tries to ignore the sight and instead focuses on his pretty paw.

Jaemin is now a cat. He forgot the breed name but he likes the colour of his fur, white–his favourite colour along with pink. Talking about his fur, it is excessively thick and fluffy, making the feline Jaemin– _Nana_ look soft. His tail is at a cute length and only pretty can be described for his appearance as a whole. Other than his handsome features missing, his big doe eyes remained and has become an ultimate weapon when he wants Jeno to do what he wants.

Because what Jaemin wants, he gets. 

Going back to cat Jaemin– _Nana_ , he still remembers the day he was cursed by a stupidly loud, annoying merchant who could not take no for an answer. Like, please. It's 2020, learn how to take no as an answer and respect that. But Jaemin slowly got over his resentment over the foolish curse the merchant gave and has gradually accepted his fate to be living as a cat for who knows how long.

Lee Jeno is the person who took him in on that one rainy night where Jaemin had nowhere to go and was hungry out of his wits from not eating properly for more than two days. He remembers the way Jeno approached him oh-so-slowly and innocently staring back with hope in his eyes. He remembers the way Jeno cradled him in his arms, tucking Jaemin close to his chest while covering him with his leather jacket as he ran back home. 

Jeno fed him once they reached his apartment. He also dried him off with a towel so gently, treating Jaemin as if he was fragile and it made Jaemin's heart soar higher than ever to be taken care of like that. It was the first time he had ever experienced being taken care of other than his mother. 

The way Jeno looked at him fondly and patted him on the head, scratching the back of his ears and stroking his small face made everything _so much_ better. If he knew he was going to live with a hot young man and his unbelievably huge love for cats, Jaemin would have even voluntarily turned himself into one a long, long time ago.

Is it Jaemin's fault though? Yes, entirely, of course, obviously. He had wronged the merchant at first and he is facing the consequences of his actions. Is Jaemin regretting it? Yes, he did, at a point before but now regret has been long gone from his mind. Why is that?

Obviously, it's because of Jeno.

Lee Jeno, his school's famous heartthrob yet having zero to none successful relationships his whole life and with Jaemin in the picture now, he should just wish that dream goodbye. Not that Jaemin likes him or anything (Jaemin denies it strongly). He's just a tiny bit jealous, per say, if you can call it that.

Jaemin considers himself an attention whore and he _needs_ affection and attention from Jeno, his owner. He also has the talent to tell what people are thinking. Maybe it's the way he was brought up by always being calculative towards every single person he has cross paths with. Jeno, included.

Yet Jeno proves him wrong for being the opposite of what Jaemin initially thought of him. This made his likeability increase in Jaemin's eyes. So, when Jeno starts to bring home so-called friends, Jaemin instantly knows in his heart he hated them with a passion. 

The casually flirty touches, seductive-looking glances and soft sensual-like tone the guests used on Jeno made Jaemin want to puke and he would have did so on the guest's face–one Jaemin doesn't even remember at all–but he didn't, courtesy to Jeno for being the sweetheart he is.

Jaemin decided the uncomfortably over-the-top touches the guest had flicked upon Jeno ticked him off in the wrong way, so _Nana_ had taken over to mess with Jeno's guest. It was a simple task and Jaemin made sure Nana succeeds in doing it.

The guest had screeched at the top of their lungs, yelled profanities at Nana who paid no heed, acting like he didn't care before Jeno stepped in and told his guest off for talking in such a way to his cat. 

_That's right. Serves you right, motherfu–_

"I'm sorry, baby." Jeno coos at Nana while softly stroking his fur. "You didn't deserve to be yelled at like that,"

Jaemin's life changed a 180 degree at that moment when he realised he could get used to being taken care of and being spoiled by a cute boy with a cuter eye smile. 

Just like that, five months passed by and Jaemin might possibly not remember how it is like to be a human being, to walk on two legs and verbally talk since he was pretty much stuck being a cat possibly for the rest of his life. 

Usually, Jaemin would detest and throw a tantrum whenever Jeno invited guests but this time it's a pretty boy and a prettier heart and Jaemin has never been wrong in judging people. So, he lets himself be cooed at by Jeno's friend who seemed very enamoured by Nana.

"Nana, meet Jisung. He's my foolish brother." Jeno says as Jisung stretches out his palm to Nana and Jaemin deems him the most likeable out of all the people Jeno has brought home, so Nana, uncharacteristically places his paw on top of Jisung's palm then stares back with innocently wide eyes.

"Aw," Jisung coos from how adorable Nana looked and Jaemin, always a sucker for attention, nuzzles his head on Jisung's hand. This elicits a loud gasp and Jisung snaps his head towards Jeno instantly. "I'll adopt her,"

Jeno laughs boisterously, shaking his head at how whipped Jisung was for Nana. "Nope, not a chance." Jeno clicks his tongue. "And that's a he, not a her."

"Oh, sorry." Jisung apologizes, directed to Nana who basks in the warmth and proceeds to jump onto Jisung's lap, making sure the other knows how comfortable he is with the boy. "Funny how you say this adorable cat always ruins your dates. Just look at him!"

Nana meows, making his eyes appear bigger than usual. He just knows he's going to love Jisung. An evil laugh erupts in Jaemin's mind, already planning something for the future.

"How can he do such a thing? He's too pure for this world!"

And what Jaemin wants, he gets. 

So, he acquired Jisung's heart immediately. Jeno could only sigh and shake his head to the heartwarming sight of Jisung cuddling Nana in his arms and Nana who actually seemed to like it for once.

Jaemin plays with Jisung the whole evening with Jeno watching them time by time as he was busy finishing up his assignment at the coffee table. Jeno glances at the time, realizing Jisung had played with Nana for way too long.

"Jisung, don't you have a home to be at?"

"That's your home too, idiot."

Jisung scoffs, playfully sticking out a tongue at Jeno before returning back to play with Nana. Nana, tired from entertaining Jisung, struggles free from Jisung's hold and walks towards Jeno. He circles around Jeno's leg then slightly tugs on his sweatpants with his adorable paws.

Jisung watches the scene fondly, standing up from his position and dusts his pants.

"You're right though. I need to be home by now. Mom will kill me. See you later, hyung." Jisung grabs his backpack and nears Nana who stops moving to stare right up at Jisung. "And goodbye, Nana. See you soon," Jisung smiles, scratching Nana's chin softly which earned him a purr.

Jeno walks him to the door and comes back to a bored looking Nana on the table, right beside his school work. "Nana, what did I tell you about sitting on the table?" Jeno asks, raising his eyebrow.

Nana fakes a yawn and climbs down onto Jeno's lap, making himself comfortable in the position.

"You're so clingy," Jeno mumbles, caressing his fluffy white fur. 

Jaemin could really live like this for his whole life.

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

Jaemin doesn't think he can live like this for another second in his whole life.

His insides are burning, churning in the worst way possible. He's been licking his paw for the past few minutes while glaring daggers with his cat eyes towards the two people sitting on the sofa so close together. His tail was wagging side to side and the distaste in his mouth got bitter and bitter by the second.

Jeno had invited another guest to his lovely abode and by guest, Jaemin means a potential lover. 

_Oh, look at that sly hand._

Jaemin watches a little bit more from the corner, eyeing every single movement of Jeno's and the stranger's shy yet flirtatious touches. The two humans were watching a movie on Netflix yet it feels like the movie is watching them at this rate because none of the two were paying attention to the movie.

Jeno's hand is dangerously close to his guest's thigh. Jaemin doesn't even bother to know the name of the guest. The stranger's stupidly cute demeanor can't fool Jaemin because he _knows_ just how much both of them are anticipating each other's next move.

"Renjun,"

Nana's eye twitches when Jeno calls out a name. The other male–Renjun, smiles sweetly at Jeno while Jeno leans intimately close. 

"I really like you," Jeno confesses, a light pink dusts his cheeks and Renjun chuckles nervously. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Nana's eyes comically bulge out and he frowns, not liking any words coming out of Jeno's mouth at the moment. A brilliant idea pops in his mind as he scurries towards them.

From this distance, Nana can see how Renjun is shy and sporting the same blush as Jeno. He holds Jeno's hand timidly. "Jeno, I think I...I–"

Nana cuts in the rather romantic moment by landing in the middle of them, discreetly glaring Renjun's way icily. Renjun seems taken aback, glancing Jeno's way but the other looks apologetic.

"Sorry about that," Jeno grins sheepishly. "Nana doesn't favor guests."

Renjun blinks then stares at the cat who suddenly gives him another icy glare. "Are you sure? It looks like it hates me,"

Jeno nods hastily, trying to pull off Nana from his position but the feline stays still, not wanting to move an inch. "He acts this way with everyone."

"O...kay," Renjun attempts on ignoring Nana and he locks eyes with Jeno. "For your question, Jeno. I think that I–Ah! No!" 

Nana changes his plans and climbs on top of the table where their stationeries are and he spots the unfamiliar one–a big case possibly filled with all kinds of coloured pens. He snatches the case and rips off the zipper, spilling the contents of the case. 

"Uh," Renjun grits his teeth, slightly annoyed by Nana's bratty behaviour. Nana licks his paw nonchalantly as he blatantly crosses over the coloured pens scattered on the floor. "It feels like he has a grudge on me though?"

Jeno laughs nervously, calling Nana but the feline doesn't come to him. "I'm really sorry. He's always like this. Forgive him, please." Jeno gives his best puppy eyes.

Renjun snorts. "It's okay, dork. As long as you help me pick them up though," He points to the mess.

"Yes, of course." Jeno stands up and they both pick up the pens. Nana sits by the side, watching their every move intently.

Like a scene from a K-drama, both of their hands reach for the same pen and the tips of their fingers touch, making them look at each other in surprise. 

Jeno breaks into a bright smile, wide and happy. Renjun mimics him, softly smiling back and his hand sneakily finds Jeno's hand to intertwine them. 

Something about lacing their fingers together doesn't feel right to Jeno. It's warm. It's nice. It's sweet. It's his crush after all. Yet he feels a little emptiness, he doesn't know why but he throws that thought away and squeezes Renjun's smaller hand.

"Jeno, I–" Renjun pauses and glances at Nana. The cat frowning sadly. "I sure hope he doesn't bother this time."

"No, he won't."

"Well, Jeno. I think I like you too. So," Renjun bites his lower lip. "Let's go out,"

Nana wails pathetically in his head. He gives one last glare at the new couple before walking away in defeat.

_Just you wait, puny human. You won't last for long!_

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

Indeed, Renjun didn't get to last long enough. Maybe five weeks at most. Nana can't count but he deems the fancy dinner he gets every Friday as one week of torture. Nana does feel a little bad for being mean to Renjun who was nothing but a sweetheart to him but as they say, do not judge from the cover.

Still, Nana's perception towards Renjun is labeled as the person who stole Jeno's attention away. 

It all starts with simple study dates and cafe dates and room dates and no spending time with Nana dates. Nana hasn't felt so left out in months of living with Jeno until Renjun came into the picture. Jeno's attention is divided to the both of them with the big portion on Renjun, of course.

They're boyfriends. Of course, Jeno would pay more attention to his boyfriend. What was Nana anyway? He's just a cat living with Jeno. 

It goes on with Jeno spending too much time on the phone, more than usual. He often is on the phone but to play games and now, his priority is to text Renjun and chat with him all day. There are also times where Renjun stays overnight and Nana has to act like the sound of bed creaking and the soft moans aren't coming from Jeno's room. It's fine to Nana, he doesn't mind.

Though, sometimes Jeno would forget to feed him and Nana has to catch his attention by meowing and purring at his feet so he could get his meals. Sometimes, Jeno kind of forgets his presence, running around the house and out the door. Nana isn't a clingy cat (or he thinks he's not) but he wishes Jeno to be the old Jeno who cuddles with him even when Nana doesn't initiate.

Since Jeno is no longer paying much attention, Nana feels restless and he often skips his meals, leaving them full which Jeno doesn't seem to notice. Nana also gets rid of his tendency to cuddle with Jeno every night and move to the sofa in the living room. Nana too doesn't try to bother him when he's doing his assignment or on his phone when given the chance, Nana would never turn them down.

Jeno takes notice of Nana's behaviour exactly a month after his relationship with Renjun. He sees Nana sleeping again on the sofa and he reaches out to caress him to only notice how skinny Nana has become. He takes Nana in his arms and frowns. 

_Just how long have I neglected him?_

Jeno sighs, only remembering then how he's left Nana alone more despite living in the same place. 

To compensate for the time he's gone from Nana, Jeno spends a lot of time at home with the white cat to the point Renjun gets upset because Jeno never fails to bring up Nana into the conversation.

_"Nana would like this, Nana would like that, Nana did that, Nana did this. Who is your boyfriend even, Jeno? Nana?"_

Jeno asks for some time off from their relationship because he feels taken aback by what Renjun said.

Jeno just loves Nana a lot. It's not like they would end up together anyway. He's a cat and he'll probably grow out until the day he dies but Jeno doesn't want to think of that. 

Nana finds out Renjun dumps Jeno a week after, judging by the sad movies and ice cream tubs.

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

Jaemin doesn't think Jeno could have found another fling in such a short time after breaking up with Renjun. But this is Jeno and he always surprises him.

"Oh? You have a cat?"

Nana's first instinct is to hiss at the stranger. The other looks taken aback but then bursts into laughter.

"I have a cat back in my hometown too and you, you're just like her." The stranger smiles and _oh, he has an eye smile too!_ "What's the name?"

The stranger with the pretty eye smile crouches down and stares fondly at Nana and Jeno follows too. "His name is Nana, found him by the side when it was raining."

"Hm?" The stranger smirks. "That's pretty sweet of you. Taking care of a stray cat, I mean."

"It's nothing much. I really love cats although," Jeno scratches the back of his neck. "I have an allergy but I can't help it, you know?"

Jeno cups Nana's cheek gingerly, "But I'd do anything for this cutie." and if Nana was Jaemin, he'd blush over Jeno's words despite him referring to the cat and _not_ Jaemin.

"Then, I'll guess we'll get along pretty well." The stranger rests his head on his knee as he stares at Jeno. 

Jeno straightens up, holding out a hand to the other. "We didn't quite finish what we did earlier, did we?" 

"I guess we didn't." The stranger accepts Jeno's hand and they end up with their faces inches away.

Nana doesn't want to admit the fire burning in his heart is his jealousy but he knows he dislikes the sight. An idea crosses his mind and he has on a Cheshire-like smile. 

Jeno pulls the stranger to the sofa, making the other straddle his lap as he crashes their lips together in a heated kiss. Their kisses are sloppy and wet as they pull away with smacks just to end up eating each other's faces again. 

Nana wants to look away, he really does. But how can he? Lee Jeno, his owner and the most handsome person alive is really hot when he's making out with the guests he brings home. How come a person can look so good looking and so hot, so alluring that Jaemin wants to jump on him?

Nana snaps out of his Jeno-filled thoughts and carefully makes his way to the two horny boys. His heart and brain, both are about to combust from seeing the two make out and now, they are grinding on each other?

_Great._

"You're so hot," The stranger says breathily.

"You too," Jeno smirks and moans when the other grinds down. "Fu–Hyunjin, that was–do it again."

"My pleasure," The stranger–Hyunjin, moans.

Nana rolls his eyes as he purposefully settles himself right beside Jeno and stares at Hyunjin until the latter is uncomfortable under his predator-like gaze.

"Nana's a curious cat, huh?"

"Uh, don't bother him. He's going to–" Before Jeno could stop Hyunjin's outstretched hand to pat Nana, the feline had opened his mouth and bites down on Hyunjin's hand. "Shit."

"Fuck!" Hyunjin yelps in pain, pulling away his hand immediately and whines when he sees the blotch of red on his knuckles. "Is he a carnivore?"

Nana hisses again and attempts to sink his teeth on Hyunjin again before Jeno grabs him. "Nana! No! I told you don't bite our guests." 

Nana ignores Jeno and shimmies himself away from his hold, landing on Hyunjin but the latter is too concentrated on his wound.

Before, Jaemin would be embarrassed to do things like these but now, he's a cat so 90 percent of his embarrassment is gone so he doesn't care of the consequences. Nana carries out his plan successfully.

Hyunjin shrieks, staring at his clothes in horror. "I can't believe–"

"Oh my God, Hyunjin. Fuck, sorry. No, I'm really so sorry, come on. Let's get you changed."

Hyunjin shows his palm to Jeno, gritting his teeth and hissing. "It's okay. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"No! I'm sorry, I should've fed Nana first and–"

"No, Jeno. It's my fault for not listening to when everyone said you have a fucking possessive cat who hates everyone. Now that I experienced this, I can claim it's true."

Nana sees Jeno visibly deflate and his voice comes out above a whisper, "What?" 

"I'm really sorry, Jeno. I think you're really, really nice. And cute. And sweet. But I just don't think we'll work out, you know?"

Jeno nods solemnly, biting his lower lip. He feels angry and he should be mad, frustrated and even throw a tantrum but he won't. Hyunjin excuses himself, clothes soaking wet and before leaving, he spares one last glance at Nana who sends him the iciest glare he could muster.

Nana meows as soon as the door closes shut, completely mad at the other. Nana turns back to Jeno who has his head thrown back on the sofa headrest. 

Nana feels his heart twist painfully at the sad expression displayed on Jeno's face and swears he never wants to see that expression on him anymore. 

_Sad doesn't suit you, Jeno._

Cautiously nuzzling his head on Jeno's lap, Nana looks up with the most innocent eyes he could pull off, not wanting Jeno to be mad at him. 

Jeno doesn't. 

Jeno instead smiles and rubs his head like always. "I really have no luck with my love life huh? Can't get a boyfriend, can't get a girlfriend, can't get dick or pussy." 

Nana meows softly as if wanting to comfort his owner. _I'm sorry, Jeno._

"But it's not your fault, baby. How can it be? You're the sweetest child." Jeno mumbles. "But that was a little too much, don't you think so?" 

Nana doesn't think so but he also doesn't want to hurt Jeno even more, so he meows again.

"I know you're sorry, Nana. It's okay. Maybe we weren't meant together." Jeno scratches lightly behind his ear. "It's cool, I'll just go and have fun with my hands, alone. Now will you excuse me?"

Nana feels guilty as he watches Jeno stumble into the bathroom with uncomfortable steps, probably due to his boner and he swears he doesn't want to see Jeno sad, ever again. But he cannot watch random people coming into the house and make love with him.

It's not fair.

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

Nana's ears twitched in anticipation when he heard the familiar doorbell ring indicating his favourite person in the world aka his owner, Jeno is finally back. Nana waddles his way to the entrance excitedly just to be let down yet again.

_It doesn't smell like Jeno._

Nana's face scrunches, recognizing the faint smell of Jeno mixed with strong alcohol and he deflates as he looks at the two people eating each other's faces at the entrance. 

Nana purrs loudly, catching their attention and they pull away with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Nana whines in disgust. He nuzzles his head to Jeno's leg, wanting his owner to pay attention to him.

Jeno, in his intoxicated state, pecks the tanned boy's lips, whispering a _my room_ against his lips and receiving another sloppy open mouthed kiss. 

Nana purrs again, his patience running low. 

"Wait up, Nana." Jeno slurs, making his way to take Nana's bowl and food, thinking the cat was hungry.

Nana turns to eye the stranger who stumbles on his feet and almost stepped on him. Nana whines and steps to the side as fast as he could. The stranger looks back and mumbles a sorry, stretching out a hand to stroke his fur. Nana tried to move back but suddenly he felt his movements restricted and he froze for a few seconds.

A dark aura hovers above Nana and he recognizes this energy. The stranger manages to stroke his fur even though Nana would have backed away instantly. He cracks his brain for a memory of the energy but he gets interrupted when the energy leaves him.

_Huh? Huh? Huh? Who did Jeno bring home?_

Nana was about to chase after the stranger until Jeno places a bowl full of food–more than usual and the smile on Jeno's face tells him everything. He wants Nana to eat his food quietly and not bother whatever Jeno and his guest may be doing in the confinements of his room.

Nana scoffs in his head and turns his back on Jeno, sulking yet Jeno, still quite drunk, only rubs Nana's head. 

"Be a good boy for me, okay?" 

Jaemin gags, not wanting to be close to Jeno's room or even Jeno once he wakes up. His nose is exceptionally strong when it comes to the smell of sex. Maybe it was because he grew up getting familiar with the scent from his neighbours. Mind you, his neighbours are the bunny hybrids that came by almost every day for free food from Jaemin.

Nana cringes, recalling one incident when he walked in on one. Talking about it, he hears a wanton moan from Jeno's room and rolls his eyes. He prays Jeno closed the door because he did not want to see or hear explicit sounds from them. 

With the recurring moans and grunts as his background music, Nana eats his food in silence and hopes the two drunk young adults will finish quickly so he can go to sleep in peace.

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

The next morning, Nana is awakened by the soft pitter-patter of the rain and he stretches his limbs, heading towards the sliding door. He places a paw on the glass, watching in awe of the rain falling. 

It's his first time seeing rain after he moved in with Jeno because usually, Jeno would cuddle him until the rain subsides. Nana shivers as he remembers the reason why Jeno is not cuddling him. The reason being the tan skinned boy from last night.

Speaking of the devil, the stranger comes out of Jeno's room clad in only an oversized shirt– _Jeno's!!–_ and his boxers. Nana glares at his back as the human goes to grab a glass of water. Once he's done, he spots Nana watching him with eagle eyes, not what he expected from a cat but not unwelcome.

The two have a staring contest before the stranger breaks it off, nearing where Nana is. Nana panics, clearly hating the idea of being with Jeno's one night stand. 

"Nana, is it?" The stranger's voice stops the feline from running away. "Reminds me of a certain bunny,"

Nana scrunches his face, interest piqued over his words. He meows quite unfriendly but the boy pays it no attention as he scoops Nana in his arms.

"Looks like the damned bunny too." He clicks his tongue then his expression shifts into one of recognition. "Wait–"

_Hm? Oh? Isn't this–_

"Na Jaemin?"

Nana's eyes widened in shock. To know his full name means that this is not _just_ a stranger. Nana brings his paw to press them on the boy's forehead and all the memories come back to him instantly.

_Lee Donghyuck._

"Oh my, how did the bunny turn into such a cute cat, hm?" Donghyuck asks teasingly, his hand busy stroking Nana's fur.

_Get your hands off me, you lowlife._

"That's not a nice way to talk to your old friend,"

_We're not friends. Never was, Haechan. You know that._

"Oh, now we're bringing that name out, okay. Fine. So, tell me how is my respected acquaintance–the witch who would never go out of his home unless forced to–be doing in a random human's home, far, far away from your own home?"

_Jeno's not just a random human._

Donghyuck gives the cat a judging look.

_He saved my ass. I'm indebted to his kind soul, Haechan._

"Interesting. Not what I expected. Who did you piss off again?"

_You caught on fast but some stupid merchant who won't take no for an answer. I guess he was stronger than I expected._

"For you to end up in this form? I wonder what they wanted from you. How long have you been a cat?"

_Eight months? I think. I can't read the calendar and I lost a few useful powers in this form._

"I can tell, you even got heavier." Donghyuck smirks, poking Nana's belly.

_Touch me once more and I'll kill you._

"What can a stupidly sweet little fluff like you can do to me right now, _Nana_?"

_You fu–_

"Aw damn, my head hurts like hell." Jeno groans as he enters the living room, shirtless and displaying his perfect abs to the world (in this world, Jaemin and Donghyuck but Donghyuck isn't that important).

"You're awake," Donghyuck utters, putting Nana down on his lap. Nana, disliking the sudden weird atmosphere, claws Donghyuck's smooth thigh. "Fuck!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Nana can be a little too much," Jeno scrambles to their side and takes Nana in his arms. "He's probably lonely since I left him alone last night."

"Right," Donghyuck trails off, rubbing the spot where Nana clawed him. Nana scowls at Donghyuck, mentally threatening the other. "So, um, can I be of little trouble and ask for breakfast?"

Jeno straightens up and nods eagerly. "Of course, of course. Let me get ready. Um, I'll buy something. You like McDonald's?"

"Love 'em." Donghyuck gives him two thumbs up and Jeno smiles, crescent eyed. Such a contrast to his naked torso and yes, Nana has been snuggling into Jeno's chest and enjoying his warmth (and body).

"Cool, be right back." Jeno goes to his room and comes back out more decent with a simple hoodie. "Can you stay with Nana for a while? I won't be long. And feed him?"

"Sure! I'll try to be friends with him too." 

Nana throws him a death glare which Donghyuck ignores. Jeno leaves in a hurry and Nana makes his way to Donghyuck to step on his feet and climb onto his lap to slap a paw to his face, albeit weakly.

"Do you know you're annoying?"

_Do you know you're more annoying?_

"What are you? Jealous?"

_As if! I had to listen to you two going at it at ass o' clock!_

"Oh? I guess you are then. Wait, don't tell me–"

_Your brain lost a few screws, didn't it?_

Donghyuck wheezes, "You have a crush on Jeno, huh?"

_Shut the fuck up! No, I don't!_

Donghyuck gives him a knowing look while scratching his cat ears. "It's okay, I'll keep it a secret and you know what, I'm being extra nice today since I haven't met you in a long time, old acquaintance."

_Cut to the chase, Haechan._

"I'll help you out with Jeno, how does that sound?"

_Do you hear yourself, dumbass?_

"Of course, I do. The only one not hearing yourself is you because you keep on meowing."

Nana rolls his eyes. _Whatever, what is it you want to help?_

"Aw, I like it when my help is kept a secret."

_Then, what is the purpose of you helping?!_

"You'll find out sooner or later, sweetie. Just know that it's my doing." Donghyuck winks and pats Nana's head twice. "You're gonna thank me lots."

_Whatever, as long as you stay away from Jeno._

"And how will I ever get to see my sweetest old acquaintance?"

_Fuck off!_

"There, there. Jeno will see you soon, Nana."

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

Jeno brings home another guest. This guest seems different from all his other guests and he knows the way around Jeno's apartment as well as Nana does. He's also different in a way that most of Jeno's guests get intimidated by Nana but _this one_ , Nana is highly intimidated by.

It's rare for Jaemin to get intimidated by a human unless they have the same blood or line of work as his but _this one_ really scares him. Nana doesn't even try to hiss or meow his way and keeps a distance.

Unfortunately, Jeno thinks Nana is just being shy, for once and goes on to grab the white feline to show off to his guest.

"Hyung, hyung, look. I found him a few months ago. It looked really pitiful so I brought him home." Jeno tells, eyes sparkly. "He's adorable, isn't he?"

_Am I just a charity project to you?_

"He is," The stranger finally smiles and Nana mentally exhales in relief. At least, this _hyung_ knows how to smile. "Have you got him checked?" 

_Checked? I don't carry diseases!_

"Yep," Jeno smiles, moon eyed. "He's healthy,"

"You seem like you adore him."

"I do, he makes me less lonely and so, so happy."

"Jeno," the other calls. "I thought I told you if you were lonely, you can move in with me. Hyung won't mind having you. As long as you're safe and sound."

"Doyoung hyung, how many times should I tell you? I'm doing fine, I swear. It _was_ lonely but now Nana's here and I've never been happier." Jeno confesses sincerely.

Doyoung sighs, "Alright, only because I love you. If this cat–"

"Nana,"

"Yeah, and if he causes you any trouble, come to hyung. I'll solve it for you."

_The way he says it is as if he's gonna get rid of me._

"Don't say it like that! You'll scare Nana," Jeno whines, hugging Nana to his chest and Nana takes the opportunity to appreciate Jeno's warmth and love.

"I'm not saying it in a bad way, just reminding you that you can depend on me. I promised your parents, didn't I?"

Jeno nods lazily. "Yes, yes, you did. I remember clearly."

Doyoung ruffles Jeno's hair playfully. "Why don't you grab your work and do it right now?"

Jeno puts down Nana and hurries to his room for his laptop. Nana tries to run away to the corner of the room or the sofa, just anywhere far from Doyoung but halts when Doyoung crouches down and stretches his hand out.

"Nana, huh?" He pats the cat softly but his words contain something heavier. "Because of you, my Jeno never comes to see me anymore. He keeps on mentioning your name and telling me how much he misses Nana, how Nana needs to be fed, how Nana likes cuddling, how Nana this, Nana that."

Nana gulps nervously. He shouldn't be this nervous but he is. Something about the man scares him to bits.

"As long as you aren't a bother to his studies, then I'll be fine." Doyoung says, giving the cat a smile that is too serious for one. Nana really wants to run away and maybe Doyoung realizes this as he strokes his fur gently. "You can understand me? Cool,"

Nana meows timidly and Doyoung stands up as Jeno comes back with all his stuff. "Did you have a good talk with Nana, hyung?"

"The best, right?" Doyoung replies, eyes lock on Nana. Nana heads to Jeno's side and nuzzles his head to his legs. It always manages to calm him down.

"Don't bother Jeno, Nana. Come to hyung."

"Just leave it be, he's always like this to me."

"Well, then. You should train him not to. It's not good."

"Hyung, it's a cat."

"And?"

"Hyung,"

"Come here, Nana. Play with me,"

Nana ignores Doyoung and sticks close to Jeno. 

"Nana," Doyoung's voice becomes lower and Nana purrs, not even facing the older. Doyoung sighs as he comes closer. 

Nana, alarmed, hisses and his claws unknowingly appear. As Doyoung tries to pick him up, Nana claws his arm, making him wince in pain and drop Nana on the ground. 

"Nana!" Jeno berates, going to Doyoung's side and checking his arm. "Oh no, hyung. I'm sorry. Nana's always been iffy with guests."

Doyoung flinches when Jeno tries to touch him. "It's fine. I guess he's scared of me." He heads to the sink. "I'll take care of this. You start first,"

Nana swears he didn't mean to do that. It's just instinct. He really didn't mean to hurt Doyoung. 

Jeno sends Nana a disappointed look before approaching Doyoung. "No, let me help." 

Nana pouts guiltily as he hides in Jeno's guest room. The room has slowly become Nana's unofficial room for how many times he's spent staying in there. It's quiet and Nana enjoys the tranquility of the atmosphere. 

Fatigue catches up to Nana and he falls asleep albeit guilt creeping onto his mind but he does.

Nana thinks he dreams of Doyoung checking up on him and caressing his white fur softly. "I'm sorry for earlier. Shouldn't have shocked you like that, huh? It seems that Jeno means a lot to you. Like he does to me. I can see you love him. So, please be his friend and make that boy happy all the time. I see how his eyes lighten up at a mention of your name and how he talks about you so fondly. Take care of him, will you, Nana?"

And in his dream, Nana meows a yes.

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

Jeno groans tiredly as he jumps onto his bed. He has been so stressed for the past week and maybe a month. It wasn't even his assignments he was worried about but because of his miserable love life and how he couldn't go past making out with someone. 

Jeno can't lie anymore. He just wants dick at this rate. He barely cares if he's going to be fucked or fucking someone. The last time he got some action was with Donghyuck which was almost a month ago. They moved on to being friends once Jeno found out Donghyuck goes to the same university. Now, he just _needs_ someone and he wants affection. He can't live off his life caring for his Nana. 

Speaking about Nana, his eyes scan his room and almost missed the sight of a peacefully sleeping cat at the edge of his bed. How Nana didn't wake up at all from the way he jumped into bed earlier, he doesn't know. Jeno nears the fluffy white feline and lies down beside him, facing the cute creature.

"Why can't I be born a cat?" Jeno thinks out loud, a hand stretched out to rub Nana's head gently. "They get fed, sleep all day, taken care of and are just the cutest." He traces a finger on Nana's nose softly. "Very cute,"

"People love them too, can I also have that one day? Where someone will love me?" He asks that to no one in particular but smiles when Nana nuzzles into his touch.

"At least I have you, baby." Jeno mumbles sleepily and a yawn escapes his mouth. "Sleep tight,"

**  
  
  
**

ღ

**  
  
  
**

_"Jeno,"_

_Jeno hums but doesn't open his eyes._

_"Jeno," he feels a sudden weight on his stomach. He groans from the heaviness and rubs his eyes open._

_"Jeno, finally, you're awake!"_

_Jeno blinks his eyes in disbelief and rubs them again, harder to make sure he wasn't seeing things._

_"This is a dream,"_

_"Maybe it is? But you're awake! I've been waiting for you,"_

_Jeno cocks an eyebrow, feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation. He squints his eyes to see Nana, his cat on top of him licking his paws while his innocent big eyes stare right back._

_"Jeno?"_

_"W-wha–? You can talk? Nana?"_

_Nana laughs heartily, sending goosebumps all over Jeno's body and he gasped out loud when Nana slowly transforms into a human being. Jeno's heart stops for a second when he sees bare skin from the chest above. He sits up, hands lightly pushing away the body on top of him._

_He quickly raises his head and fumbles for a blanket near him, shoving it into the hands of the naked person in front of him. He hears another laugh–sweeter and shyer this time and by the time he looks back, the owner of the pair of pretty big doe brown eyes is staring already._

_"N-Nana?" Jeno calls out warily._

_Nana timidly smiles, tilting his head innocently. "Thank you, Jeno. That's nice of you."_

_It happens in a mere few seconds and Jeno only manages to blink to process how Nana had pressed his pink lips to Jeno's cheek._

_"A thank you kiss," Nana mumbles, fiddling with his fingers after._

_"Why are you in a human form?"_

_"Why is that, I guess?" Jaemin hums with a tilt of his head. "Maybe because you desired this?"_

_"What?"_

_Nana laughs again and Jeno can't help but feel like he's caught in a trance. The way Nana throws his head back and the sweet sound that leaves him makes his heart beat a little faster._

_"This dream you're having, it's actually your most desired want." Nana points a finger to his left chest, at his heart. "Right in here,"_

_Jeno lets out a confused sound, inching away from Nana because oh wow, he was so much prettier up close._

_"Why would I want Nana to be human?"_

_"I didn't say that," Nana replies, a cheeky grin on his face._

_"So, wait–"_

Jeno jerks awake, placing his hand on his beating heart. _That dream felt so real._ He looks to the side and sees Nana still asleep, curled into himself. He shakes his head, getting rid of the strange dream and cuddles Nana back to sleep again.

**  
  
  
**

ღ

**  
  
  
**

Another day, another guest it seems. Nana could say he's a little tired of seeing attractive boys in Jeno's household, other than Jeno himself, of course. So, it comes as great surprise that Jeno finally invites a girl home. A girl.

Jaemin is highly delighted because it's the first time for him to see a girl. He even forgets for a hot minute why said girl is even there in Jeno's place in the first place.

He doesn't know Jeno is bisexual, or maybe he always was and Jaemin didn't really caught on but it's not a big deal.

The girl's name is Heejin and she's pretty. Jaemin could say her beauty is on par with his neighbouring vampires. She's also nice and she smells a lot better than the rest of the boys Jeno brings home. So, it's not surprising that Nana would grow a liking to her.

For being the first girl to step in Lee Jeno's apartment, Nana behaves in his best although a part of him wonders if he's much nicer, Heejin will become Jeno's potential lover.

Once Heejin sees Nana, she squeals and drops to her knees in front of him. Jaemin is worried for her knees and so does Jeno when the latter quickly asks but she shrugs the question off. 

"It's so cute! What's the name?"

"His name's Nana." 

"Cute little Nana, how are you?" Heejin smiles, hand tenderly patting Nana's head. Nana meows cutely, his doe eyes sparkling under the lights. "You're so cute!"

"He doesn't like strangers much though. Careful,"

Nana proves him wrong for once as he nuzzles his head to Heejin and meows softly. Heejin chuckles, turning back to Jeno with a teasing grin. "I think he likes me well enough,"

Jeno stares at Nana with betrayal written on his face. _So now you wanna act nice?_

Nana meows again and jumps gracefully onto Heejin's lap, liking the warmth and gentle rubs on him. 

Jaemin has always been attentive, so he notices it early. How Heejin literally has no interest in Jeno. He should feel bad but he can't stop the wheeze at seeing disheartened Jeno from Heejin paying all her attention on Nana instead of him.

Their _date_ isn't how Jeno imagined it to be and Nana is just grateful he doesn't have to ruin another one of Jeno's dates because this pretty girl cooing in front of him is doing his job pretty well.

**  
  
  
**

ღ

**  
  
  
**

Jeno can never blame Nana from snatching people's attention away from him. The white cat deserves it for being too pretty and adorable that all his guests fall in love with him first. Although it was a little out of character for Nana to actually like his guests and be nice.

He tries to think of any reason why. Why? Why would Nana suddenly not act out and chase his guest away? Is this a hint that Nana likes girls better? Should Jeno bring more girls home instead of boys? 

Jeno cracks his brain for a plausible reason for Nana's behaviour and he doesn't realize when sleep took over him as his brain is still in wonder of why.

_Jeno whines when he feels his hair getting tugged._

_"Sorry, did I wake you?"_

_Jeno opens his eyes to meet the pretty pink haired boy from his dream the other day. The boy who goes by the name of_ Nana, _the boy who is like the human version of his cat._

_"No," Jeno grunts as he gets rid of his drowsiness, hand coming up to rub his eyes and he misses, accidentally touching Nana's fingers on his hair._

_It's a dream, isn't it? Jeno's allowed to act however he wants, right? No one will judge him for whatever he'll be doing, right?_

_So, Jeno ignores the burning thought in the back or his mind as he takes Nana's hand and clutches it on his left chest. "Nana,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why are you always in my dream?"_

_"I told you, Jeno." Nana laughs sweetly and Jeno wants to hear it again and again. "It's your desire, why I'm here. Why I appear in your dreams. Why we act this way. This is all your_ want."

_"I want to touch you?" Jeno asks, innocently staring at Nana's big doe eyes._

_Nana's cheeks are tinted red and he clears his throat. "Maybe so,"_

_"Do you want to touch me?" Jeno questions, he doesn't know why he asks this but he wants to know the answer._

_Nana's gaze bores into him as if he could reach the deepest part of Jeno and Jeno shivers, thinking that he would. He would let Nana in. He trusts Nana, no matter if he's the human version in his dreams._

_"Yes," Nana replies, carding through Jeno's raven hair with a ghost of a fond smile on his face._

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_Even Jeno is caught off guard with his own question, eyes blowing wide and he tries to cover it up but no words end up leaving his mouth._

_"I'll let you,"_

_Jeno registers Nana's answer too fast, pulling the other down and meeting his lips. Soft. Sweet. Just what Jeno thought it would taste like. His lips have a tinge of bitterness yet it doesn't deter Jeno from kissing them again._

_Jeno doesn't know why or how he's this confident in his dreams but maybe because it is a dream after all. He changes their position, getting on top of Nana and straddling his hips. Nana lets him._

_"You taste good, Nana." Jeno whispers against his lips, almost addicted to the bittersweet taste of Nana's lips and goes down for another kiss._

_It starts soft and full of innocent pecks here and there, just to get a little more taste but then Jeno wants_ more, _he_ needs _more so he stays a bit longer, savouring Nana's lips and loving the taste of him._

 _Nana pulls apart for a breather but it gets cut short by how impatient Jeno is, pulling him back in. Harder and sensual. Jeno's tongue prods onto Jaemin's lips, asking permission and_ oh, _Nana parts his lips open and lets Jeno do whatever he wants._

_Jeno thinks he can never get tired of this. Of the kiss. Of his warmth. Of Nana._

The next thing he knows, he's awake and drool pooling on his pillow, creating an ugly patch on it.

_I'm going crazy._

**  
  
  
**

ღ

**  
  
  
**

Truth to be told, the dream of making out with human Nana haunts Jeno for the next few days. Every time he's not doing anything, the dream comes back to his mind, as if mocking him on how passionate Jeno was, how he wanted more of his lips, how he's starting to imagine Nana as a human and _not_ his cat. 

Jeno is lost in his thoughts while pouring Nana his food until it overflows, making the feline tug on his pants in concern. 

"Oh? Oh! Sorry," Jeno abruptly stands up and groans when he sees the mess over Nana's bowl. "Sorry, baby. I'm a little tired today," 

Jeno reaches out a hand to stroke Nana's fur as Nana purrs, liking the warm touch. _Are you okay?_ Nana tilts his head, his big doe eyes look back innocently. 

Jeno freezes when a wild thought crosses his mind. _I did not just–Did I imagine Nana talk?_ "I'm okay, don't worry, hm?" he scratches the back of Nana's ear softly.

_I'm going crazy. I swear I heard that._

"Well, I've got to go for a study date. Wish me luck today, okay?" Jeno smiles, crescent eyed as he pats Nana's head. "If it goes well, I get to pass my class _and_ get a cute and smart boyfriend."

Nana who was happy moments before turned sour, ducks his head from Jeno's hand and sassily turns away. 

"Oh, come on. I swear this is the last." Jeno whines. "Hopefully,"

Nana glances back once, giving his owner a stink eye then walks away to Jeno's room. Jeno blinks his eyes in confusion. His cat surely acts weird every time he talks about his love life. It's as if…

Nana is jealous?

_Psh, as if a cat would be jealous._

Jeno looks back and tilts his head in confusion.

_But Nana sometimes...he–ugh, forget it, Jeno. You're going crazy. You have a date right now._

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

Jeno's study date goes by smoothly and he eventually invites his senior for a drink to repay him for walking him back home. Jeno thinks it's a successful date and his senior would surely have something for him because of the subtle hints Jeno gave during their short date.

Jeno definitely thinks they have a connection from the way Mark's eyes flicker to his lips or to his biceps every now and then. Thank God Jeno works out every other day. He knows his body is smoking hot. Oh and Jeno can't wait to get some action. To hell with his sexual frustration. He needs to let go some of his pent up sexual frustration and Mark Lee seems like a great partner for the night.

Jeno used to dislike one night stands but he grew out of it, thinking that this kind of thing suits his situation a lot better. Unless he's trying to score a real date and a real boyfriend or a real relationship. But none of that matters as he opens the door to his apartment.

Yet once his eyes meet the doe eyes of his pretty white feline sitting primly on his most favourite place which is the sofa, Jeno's heart suddenly skips a beat. 

_I swear I saw–_

Nana meows excitedly upon seeing Jeno, reminding him of a puppy more than a cat but the brightness dims when Mark Lee enters from behind him.

"Cool place you have here, Jeno." Mark comments as he looks around. "Oh? Is this the cat you mentioned? Nana, was it?"

Oh, how can anybody not like Mark Lee? Kind eyes, kind smile, kinder personality. Good looking and so, so charming to boot.

"Uh, yeah. That's Nana." Jeno replies a bit late and slightly awkward. Memories of his dream of human Nana passes through his mind and _oh no,_ he's sweating.

Maybe bringing Mark home is a bad idea.

"Can I touch her?" Mark asks politely, hand hovering above the white cat. Nana looks unfazed by the presence of Jeno's guest.

"It's a him and yeah, sure. He tends not to like strangers though–" Jeno trails off as Mark Lee, in all his perfectness, casually yet carefully pats Nana on the head and Jeno watches how pliant Nana is with Mark 

_That's a first. After Jisung, of course. And Heejin._

Nana purrs from Mark's touch and nuzzles his head to Mark's palm.

_Oh? Okay? That's a first First. That move belongs to me._

Jeno doesn't know why he's suddenly riled up and especially because of a cat? Is he really getting angry (Is it anger?) over a cat? Over Mark Lee, in all his glory, being able to touch Nana so freely and without any resistance from the feline?

Jeno remembers the fateful day he first saw Nana and even then, he recalls Nana avoiding his touch at first before finally letting Jeno pick him up and bring him home.

Something about Nana letting Mark touch him so easily irks Jeno in a weird way and he no longer wants to do _anything_ with Mark. He just wants the other to leave his home this instant.

"So, uh, is water okay?"

"Yeah? Yep, sure." Mark replies, hand softly running through Nana's fur. 

_Oh? Nana's letting him touch him for so long?_

_WHY?_

Jeno brings the glass of water to Mark who already sat down beside Nana, sparing one glance to Nana who seems to quite enjoy Mark Lee's presence and Jeno feels _it_ again in the pits of his stomach. 

_What is it? What is it?_

_Is this–Is this what you call–_

"Thanks, Jeno." Mark sips on his glass and Nana, being brave, climbs up on Mark's lap and makes himself comfortable. "I think he likes me?"

_Oh no, you don't! You reject all my other dates and this? This time, you want him?_

_Yep, no._

Jeno fakes a laugh which goes unnoticed by Mark but certainly not Nana who looks confused at Jeno's change of attitude. 

_Is this how Nana feels every time I bring someone home?_

_It feels the worst._

"Hey, hyung. You told me you ride the train, right? I heard that if you go before 5pm, they'll give you like a twenty percent discount." Jeno swears he saw the flyer about the said discount somewhere and hopes it's true.

"Really?" Mark beams. "Well, then I should get back early. It's nice to be able to save a little." He gives one last stroke to Nana's fur. "Goodbye, Nana." he turns to Jeno and gives him a bro hug. "Thanks for the drink, Jeno."

"You're welcome, hyung."

_I hope you never come back._

Jeno sends him to the door and when he gets back, he spends a whole minute standing in front of Nana who keeps on licking his palm. Nana meows, a little concerned over his owner's weird behaviour.

Jeno turns a little red, a wild thought pierces its way to his mind. 

_I need a shower._

**  
  
  
**

ღ

**  
  
  
**

_"Jeno-ya, Jeno-ya,"_

_Jeno flutters his eyes open to be met with the clear blue sky and he smiles, enjoying the ray of sunshine hitting his face before it darkens out and he sees a familiar face._

_He's pouting again._

_"Jeno, you're not paying attention to me."_

_"Sorry, Nana. Got too distracted,"_

_Nana puffs his cheeks and turns his back to Jeno who chuckles at Nana's childish behaviour._

_"C'mon, you can't act like this in my dream too. I already let you act this way in real life."_

_"Oh, so you do realize when I'm mad at you?"_

_"Were you?"_

_Nana pouts, again. "Never." He takes Jeno's hand and plays with his slender fingers. "I can never get mad at you, Jeno. You're my life saviour. Without you, I might've been dead by now."_

_"Why are you suddenly being soft?"_

_"Can't I?" Nana looks at him through his long eyelashes. "I just feel like you've been too worried and stressed these days."_

_Jeno exhales deeply. "You're not wrong, Nana. I am tired, I have these weird thoughts."_

_"Of what?"_

Of you.

_"Nothing important,"_

_"If it's not important, you won't be worrying about it, no?" Nana mumbles, pressing soft kisses on each knuckle._

_"If I say it's because of you, what are you going to do?"_

_Nana stops halfway and gives Jeno a mesmerizing smile–his prettiest one, that always seems to make Jeno_ feel _. Nana leans in, cupping the side of his face to plant a tender kiss to Jeno's mole._

_"I'd give myself to you." Nana replies, voice quiet. "In hopes I can satisfy you."_

_"Do you know what you're saying?" Jeno splutters, flabbergasted by Nana's words._

_"Just say it and I'll do exactly that, Jeno." Nana mumbles, eyes closing shut while Jeno runs his hands through his hair, pulling Nana close to his breath._

_"Let me spoil you," Jeno whispers and all of a sudden the bright, clear sky is no longer and is replaced by the dark, starry sky. "I want to take care of you."_

_Nana smiles, soft and sweet, falling down beside Jeno, pliant and delicate. "Then, do so."_

_Jeno leans down, captures Nana's lips in his and tastes him to his desire. He gives no chance for Nana to fight as he controls the pace of their kiss, from gentle and sweet to harder, rougher and more passionate. His hands make way to Nana's thighs, spreading them apart to make space for him._

_They make out for a while with Jeno kneading Nana's thighs and he feels his libido rise from the soft 'ah's and 'uhn's Nana lets out from their heated kiss._

_Jeno breaks off and kisses along Nana's jaw to his neck, admiring the beautiful sculpture that he is and intending to kiss every inch of him. He pulls down Nana's sweater to reveal his chest and Jeno has his fun by sucking harshly on some spots._

_Jeno pulls off Nana's sweater to trail more kisses down his pecs to his abs, softly tracing them and stops right before the waistband of his pants. He feels Nana twitch under him and_ oh, _he loves to be in control._

_His finger innocently tugs on Nana's pants, waiting for the okay to move on. Nana already looks wrecked from their passionate make out and nothing in Jeno's body is unwilling to do more. He needs more. More. More. To have Nana under his mercy. To have him beg. To have him crying._

_Nana inhales sharply, body shuddering under Jeno's hot touches. As Jeno tries to pull down his pants–_ **  
**

Jeno wakes up and everything turns back to normal. No starry night to accompany him and no human Nana but _not_ everything turns back to normal as Jeno sees the growing bulge through his shorts.

"For fuck's–" Jeno curses, narrowing his eyebrows. "I did not just–"

He scurries to the bathroom in a hurry. Nana comes in and meows concernedly at his owner.

_Shit shit shit no. Not you not now._

Jeno forces a smile at Nana while the cat looks at him with his innocently big doe eyes, wavering Jeno's heartstrings and he's suddenly not sure if he's seeing cat Nana or human Nana from his dream. The only thing on his mind is–he has to get off.

"G-go and play yourself for a bit. I have to go," Jeno stutters a reply, panicking as he closes the door to the bathroom. He hears a soft meow and the disappearing steps after.

Jeno heaves a deep sigh, sitting down at the toilet, covering his face in shame. He'll bring this secret to his grave, because who even gets turned on by a human version of his cat in his dream?

Lee Jeno does.

Uncomfortable with how tight his pants are, Jeno gives himself relief, flicking his wrist in ways he knows will have to satisfy him for now. He's so close yet he can't reach his high. He suppresses his moans and low grunts, flicking his wrist faster.

A sudden image crosses his mind and he should be ashamed to have come apart just from the image yet his ragged breath and a whisper of his forbidden fantasy tells him he's fucked.

_Did I just come from dreaming of fucking Nana?_

**  
  
  
**

ღ

**  
  
  
**

Donghyuck visits again, this time with Doyoung. Nana thinks it's weird that the two somehow got along with each other considering he has seen how Doyoung acts around Jeno–protective and organized while Donghyuck, to Jaemin, is a whole mess. 

Nana sends Donghyuck a stink eye when the latter picks Nana up in his arms and smooches kisses all over his face, disgusting him further. Nana prepares to claw Donghyuck's face because that's the only thing he can do in that state.

"I have a surprise for you," Donghyuck whispers quietly, stroking Nana's fur as he makes his way to the sofa.

Doyoung had taken Jeno into the kitchen and smother him with affection. Jeno lets him do so since it's been a while he hasn't received any affectionate gestures so he accepts anything he can get.

Assuring the other two were busy in their own world, Nana pokes Donghyuck with his paw. 

_What is it?_

"You're gonna love this,"

_Your ideas suck, you know?_

"You just say that because you haven't seen my real potential. So," Donghyuck leans in close. "I've been experimenting and reading all those thick ass books you talked about."

Jaemin had told Donghyuck about his books of spells in his library at home and since they're...kind of friends right now, Donghyuck is pleased to help the other to figure out a spell to break the curse. 

_You did it?!_

"I've been trying a few and I don't know which one works. I brought them all with me. I'm gonna slip it in your food. See if it has any changes. If none of them works, then I'll just work on a new one."

_This is...I'm grateful but why? You're being too nice to someone who you don't even know well._

"We witches have to stick together, no?" Donghyuck chuckles, stroking Nana's chin. "I really meant it when I said let's be friends. It's getting lonely without anyone relatable to talk to,"

_...Thank you._

"Anything for my old friend," Donghyuck grins widely. 

_Maybe you're not so bad, after all._

"I know, I'm the best." Donghyuck says cockily. "Jeno! Nana's opening up to me. He loves me." 

_And you're back._

Nana growls, paws flailing around trying to his Donghyuck in the face but the latter hugs him tight. "I know you love me, you cute bunny."

"He's a cat, Hyuck." Jeno tsks.

"Well, to me, a bunny then."

_Literally, fuck you, Haechan._

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
**

Donghyuck gives Jaemin accurately ten potions in tiny portions and Nana slips one every time he eats. It's already the seventh potion and Jaemin doesn't want to raise his hopes but he still does. 

Jaemin tries to remember a certain page in his book of spells regarding curse breaking. He's grateful for his smart brain because a few images pop up and he scans them through. 

_Drink egg whites–No._

_Three drops of blood–No._

_Faith in humanity–what the fuck?_

_This isn't a Disney movie, Na Jaemin._

_Hmm, what's this?_

_A sincere confession. Heh, funny._

"Nana," 

Nana jumps to his feet as he hears Jeno calling. He nears the boy on his bed and snuggles close to his chest. He meows.

"You're a good little kitty, aren't you, baby?" Jeno caresses under his chin.

Nana meows, confused.

"I think I'm gonna end up living single my whole life. Like, I don't think I'll end up having a relationship." Jeno confesses. "I used to think it was your fault, you know? You kept on bothering my dates and I even came to a conclusion I didn't deserve any love."

_Wait...what's going on?_

"But as I think about it, it's not that bad, other than getting sexually frustrated. Nothing can be as bad as that. I'm actually grateful I found you. Besides my allergy, you literally are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

_No wait–_

"I love you, Nana."

_No! Wait–Don't!_

A booming sound suddenly exploded in the room and small fireworks erupted around Jeno. A fairy-like dust and glitters scatter around him, falling down gracefully onto his bed sheets and Jeno barely registers the sudden increasing weight on top of his lap before he feels warmth breath hitting his face.

Weird, he didn't remember Nana reaching his face or being this heavy. Though, the innocently big doe eyes he's staring into seems oddly familiar to Nana and slightly prettier, with long eyelashes fanning out delicately on his pink tinted cheeks.

_Like the Nana in my dreams._

A gasp leaves Jeno's lips and he unconsciously brings his hands upwards. The stranger on top of him squirms from the touch, making Jeno realize just what he's touching. His eyes shifted down to see that he was touching bare skin. Beautifully bronze smooth skin.

Suddenly, everything is on fire. From the tip of his fingers to the blood rushing through his neck and his reddening face. He looks back at the pretty wide orbs which seemed as startled as he was.

"H-hi?" 

Jeno lets out an embarrassingly confused sound, hands quickly letting go of the undeniably soft skin and he snatches the folded baby blue blanket beside him to shove it into the stranger's hands. Not to mention a _stark naked_ stranger.

Jaemin takes the hint instantly and immediately wraps himself with the blanket as tight as he could. He chews on his bottom lip nervously, noticing how crusty and chapped it is as this was the first time he's back into his human body.

Jeno tries to not look down where Jaemin's long legs peek out ever so dangerously. He might choke on his saliva from gulping down so much too fast. Jaemin purses his lips, bracing himself for the awaited conversation.

"I don't know what the fuck just happened and I need you to explain to me this instant why Nana is gone and why you are here."

Jaemin lets out a long sigh because as expected from Jeno, he will always be blunt and straight to the question. Though, he does seem much more calm than what Jaemin first thought he would if he ever finds out about Nana being an actual human.

"Well, um–" Jaemin was about to explain before he suddenly chokes out of nowhere, alarming Jeno who worriedly asks what's wrong. Jaemin coughs twice and it's terrifyingly painful when he feels something emerging from his throat– _oh my god, is it vomit? Now??_ The bile rises and he turns around to go to the bathroom yet as soon as his foot touches the cold floor, Jaemin falls down on his bottom rather embarrassingly.

Jeno watches in surprise, letting out another confused sound and Jaemin whines softly, lifting his head to make puppy eyes at Jeno (weird because he was a cat just moments ago). 

"I-I can't stand up. It's been too long," Jaemin says, looking utterly fragile and his glassy eyes struck one or two of Jeno's heartstrings. Jeno helps him stand up and brings him to the bathroom. Jaemin falls to his knees right in front of the toilet and throws up.

Jeno feels sorry and an urge to protect the pretty pink haired boy from everything in the world. He helps Jaemin by rubbing his back comfortingly while the younger basically vomits his whole stomach.

A disgusted sound leaves Jaemin's mouth and Jeno watches with his jaw hung wide open at the small ball of undistinguishable fur or was it hair that came out of Jaemin's mouth. He stares at Jaemin in bewilderment while the younger looks like he is gonna pass out soon, stumbling backwards into Jeno's arms.

Jaemin faints.

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

When he wakes up, Jeno who was silently admiring him in his sleep gives him a glass of water. Jaemin shyly accepts it, hands trembling but Jeno holds his hands to steady them and Jaemin isn't sure why he's shaking so much.

"I think what happened earlier pretty much explained most of the story. Care to tell me how though?" Jeno's voice is warm, silky and smooth. He didn't sound angry or annoyed, just plain curious.

Jaemin clears his throat as he moves to sit up and lean against the headboard of the bed. "It's just stupid, honestly. Well, um–as you saw, I was a cat. Uh, I was not one before. I was actually cursed by this freak of a merchant and he turned me into a cat. Oh, I'm a witch by the way. I do some spells and weird shit but not drugs. Definitely not drugs. Am I–am I done yet?"

The lack of a response makes Jaemin's cheeks light up on fire. Jeno's gaze is too intense for a weak witch like him and he feels his knees buckle even though he's currently sitting down. Jaemin suddenly feels shy.

"So," Jeno tilts his head. "Nana?"

Jaemin looks up, eyes shining bright and Jeno can't help himself from reaching out a hand to caress his pinkish cheek. Jaemin burns from the soft touch yet he leans into the touch, similar to what Nana would have done.

"Cute," Jeno says fondly, eyes looking over Jaemin with an indecipherable look. "To be honest, I kinda had my...suspicions on you,"

"Like what?" Jaemin replies back with a beat later.

"How my Nana seemed to have such an effect on me. He sometimes looked at me not like how a cat would look to its owner, you know?" Jeno smiles, locking eyes with Jaemin. "It was weird but not unwelcome. I know if I told this to anyone, I'd be called crazy because what are the odds that a cat would look at someone like that, hm?"

"Do you think you are? Crazy, I mean. I am a witch after all."

"A pretty cute one, so I guess it's okay."

"I'm not...cute." 

"You are and maybe, maybe I am crazy."

"Why's that?" Jaemin pouts unknowingly.

"Because what would definitely explain the urge for me to kiss you right now?"

Jaemin is nothing but flustered, cheeks turning redder by the second and he feels his neck warm. He struggles to find a response and Jeno finds it endearing how the younger one averts his eyes to the side shyly. Like, he wasn't his sassy Nana. 

"You know, I love Nana a lot." Jeno says, eyes turning into pretty crescents. "But I think I like this person in front of me too,"

Jaemin blushes red, hands immediately covering his face shyly. "You just met me today,"

"The one in my dreams says otherwise though,"

Jaemin perks up in surprise, "...Dreams?" he asks cluelessly.

"Would it creep you out if I said I had some dreams about Nana turning into a human and that human looks _exactly_ like you. Your big doe eyes, that wide smile and most definitely your pink hair."

"You...dreamt about me?"

Jeno chuckles awkwardly, looking away. "It is kinda creepy, huh? Um, I really didn't mean to–"

"So, it worked." Jaemin mumbles under his breath but Jeno catches it, humming in confusion. "Lee Haechan, that dimwit–" 

“Wait, as in Donghyuck? Hyuck who–”

"Yes, that dumbass. Remember when you brought him home one time and left to like buy breakfast? I don't know, don't care." Jaemin frowns slightly as he recalls it. "Well, he's kind of like an acquaintance of mine. He knows about me and he kind of helped but I didn't really know what 'cause that bitch ass won't tell me anything."

"And I'm guessing that what Donghyuck did allows me to see you in my dreams?"

"I don't know, honestly. He barely spared me any details and it's probably a spell passed down by generations in his family." Jaemin chews on his bottom lip as he replies, looking a bit lost in thoughts.

"O-oh, that's–"

"Say, what kind of dreams were they?"

Jeno chokes on air before Jaemin could finish asking. He accidentally locks eyes with Jaemin which makes his insiders churn terribly at how the first image that crossed his mind is the sinful sight of a crying, sobbing and fucked out Jaemin in his dream.

"N-nothing much, you know? Like–" Jeno's eyes shift lower and he sees how Jaemin's lips are parted and the way the witch pokes out his tongue to lick his bottom lip. He gulps down, trying to focus on Jaemin's eyes.

But Jeno thinks every feature on Jaemin's face is too dangerous to look at for too long, especially when he has this burning desire inside him to just tackle the younger. 

"–Um, are you hungry?"

"You're changing the subject, Jeno." Jaemin says, hiding a fond smile. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's either really weird or...you know?" Jaemin whispers, "Inappropriate,"

"Huh? Inappropriate? Where? No!" Jeno gets defensive, leaning forward. "Why would I dream of something like that?"

The corner of Jaemin's mouth twitches as he holds back from smiling. "The way you're denying it makes everything weirder but wait, you know pretty much nothing in the kitchen."

"And how would you know that?" Jeno cocks an eyebrow, almost scoffing before his face softens when he remembers why. "Of course, of course Nana would know."

Jaemin chuckles and Jeno thinks the boy in front of him should have been an angel instead of a witch. "If you want to know, I'm a decent cook."

Jeno stares at him for a few seconds while Jaemin gives a nervous smile. "Wow me then,"

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

"I can not believe you watched me cook ramen for how many months and order takeout all the time!" Jeno whines, hands covering his face while Jaemin laughs heartily. "I can _not_ believe I let you see me cook something so atrocious."

"What can I say?" Jaemin leans forward on the counter. "I'm a talented witch but I'm an even more talented cook. I could have been a chef with these skills."

"You might as well be, you know?"

"I know,"

"You can be my personal chef,"

Jaemin sends him a teasing look. "I don't think you can afford me, peasant."

Jeno grins boyishly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was thinking of kisses?"

Jaemin's eyes bulged out in shock and he accidentally slipped, making his chin hit the counter table with a loud, pained yelp.

"Too much?" Jeno asks, tilting his head to the side with an apologetic smile.

"Uh-huh," Jaemin rubs his chin as he hums in agreement.

They start to eat in silence and Jeno steals glances every few seconds just to look at Jaemin's animated reactions with each bite he took. 

With a satisfied moan, Jaemin closes his eyes in bliss. "It's been so long since I tasted good food." Then he brings his hands in front of his chest. "No offence to you though,"

"None taken," Jeno smiles, "I'm glad you didn't lose your touch. You know, I can't always feed you the best quality cat food,"

"We're all broke here, Jeno. No worries," Jaemin consoles him and urges the older to continue eating.

"So,"

"So?"

"Um, not wanting to be rude to my guest–"

"I literally lived with you for the past year,"

"–But like, do you have a home or? Are you gonna stay here or like?"

"Is this your way of shooing me away?" Jaemin unconsciously pouts, eyes drooping dejectedly.

"No! No, why would I?" Jeno panics, waving his hands aggressively. "I like you, I like your presence and I like having someone with me."

"That was _Nana,_ _this_ is Jaemin." Jaemin points out, jutting his lips out.

"Yeah? And I like them both? I was just asking 'cause you know I don't have any other room or bed and you could sleep on the sofa if you want but if I were to throw you out right now, you're gonna be begging on the street." Jeno says quite seriously.

"Which you won't because you are that kind. And about my home," Jaemin flinches as he mentions it. "Haechan told me about it a while ago and I got kicked out."

"Kicked out?" Jeno asks, voice high out of shock. "Like kicked out, kicked out?"

"Yeah, not the best thing to happen, huh? But it's okay! That's just a rental place. I have another home though it's kind of complicated. I made him pack my stuff and they're at his place now. And I completely understand if you want me to leave after this, I really do. I don't even have to do any packing because I really have nothing here. You gave me clothes to wear too,"

Jeno puts a hand on Jaemin's shoulder, stopping him from rambling even further. "I didn't even say anything yet. You can stay here as long as you want to." Jaemin raises an eyebrow. "B-because I think I'm too used to having Nana here, so like if I'm alone again then that's…"

"Lonely?"

Jeno nods slowly. "Not necessarily the best feeling,"

"Okay, I'll take the sofa."

"No!" Jeno exclaims, surprising Jaemin who jumps back. "I mean, take my bed."

"No, I can't do that."

"Of course you can. You're the guest, I'm the host."

"Exactly why…? It's okay, Jeno. I'm used to sleeping uncomfortably. I've just gotten into my real body but Nana lives in me, so I'll be fine."

"If you're still Nana, then you're welcome to sleep with me."

Jaemin blinks vigorously as Jeno averts his eyes, suddenly realizing his words.

"Are you telling me to...sleep with you?"

"Yes–No! Not together _together._ But together together in the same bed. On one bed, sleeping together. Yes, we'll only sleep. Maybe cuddle?"

Jaemin bites the inside of his cheek. "You're not bothered by it? Completely okay with it?"

"For sleeping together or the cuddling part?"

"Both," Jaemin replies. "Heads up, I'm a heavy sleeper and I like cuddles."

"I know," Jeno chuckles, "I like cuddling,"

"I also like spooning,"

"I like spooning too."

"I want to be the small spoon."

"Sure, I'll be the big spoon."

"I wanna sleep facing the wall."

"Okay, we'll sleep that way."

"I don't like being cold."

"I'll give you all my blankets."

"You're enthusiastic about this,"

Jeno hiccups all of a sudden, looking down at his food. "It's nice to have you around."

"You do realize Nana doesn't talk and _I_ do and I probably won't stop annoying you."

Jeno smiles brightly, "I'm completely okay with that,"

Jaemin has a ghost of a smile on his face and his heart has never felt so full before.

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

"I didn't get to ask how you and Donghyuck are friends?"

Jaemin groans at the question, hugging the bolster in his arm tighter. "I won't really call Haechan a friend...but since he helped me out, I guess we kind of are?"

"Tell me,"

"About?" Jaemin turns his face to look at Jeno who's staring at the white ceiling of his bedroom.

"Anything," Jeno replies. "You?"

"Me?" Jaemin cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, that's unusual."

"What is?"

"Well, usually people come to me either for two reasons, buddy." Jaemin shifts his body so he faces Jeno eye to eye. "First, because I'm a witch and they want my help." Jaemin inches closer until the distance between their noses is too small. "Second, they want to sleep with me."

Jeno immediately moves back, flustered and covers his face with the back of his palm. "W-what? But I–"

Before Jeno can say more, Jaemin laughs heartily with a hand over his mouth. "Oh, come on. That was a joke. Don't take me seriously." He pouts.

Jaemin pouts and Jeno feels something tingling in his lower region. Jeno fakes a laugh, seemingly still affected by Jaemin's blunt words.

"Well, not really if you think about it, you know? People approach me with motives." Jaemin smiles with a tinge of sadness. "But you, Jeno. You–" Jaemin caresses a finger to Jeno's cheekbone. "You didn't,"

Jeno doesn't break eye contact as he touches the finger on his face, "I did actually. Didn't I approach you to make you come back home with me?"

"That's different!"

"Not really," Jeno chuckles. "It's pretty much the same. Except, you weren't in this form. If I knew you were this pretty, I would've tried to–" Jeno pauses, suddenly realizing what he's about to say.

Jaemin hums melodically. "Tried to–?" He puts away the bolster and pulls Jeno by the waist so they're closer.

"I'm not gonna say it,"

"Why not?"

"And you can't make me,"

"As a matter of fact, I can." Jaemin smirks. "But I won't,"

"What? Sense of privacy?"

"Because I can tell what you want from me."

The tips of Jeno's ears turn visibly red. "You do?" 

Jaemin gives him a teasing smile, one that resembles the one Nana always does to Jeno and Jeno feels immense adoration for the boy in front of him.

Jaemin nods eagerly. "You want a nice, warm cuddling from your Nana, don't you, Jeno?"

Jeno makes a confused sound, closing his eyes shut in embarrassment as Jaemin's satisfied giggle becomes his background music. 

"What were you thinking in that pretty little head of yours, huh?"

Jeno peeks one eye open and squeezes the finger in his hold. "If I said you, what would you say?"

Jaemin opens his mouth but no words come out. He purses his lips and suddenly shoves the bolster to Jeno's face. "I'd go to sleep right now, if I were you."

"I thought we were having a conversation here," Jeno whines almost childishly as he puts the bolster away, and grabs Jaemin's waist. "I'm not trying anything right now, so just–Just tell me about you, I want to know."

"Why?"

It's a simple question. Too simple yet Jeno sees the hopeful and uncertain glint in Jaemin's eyes. 

_Just what did you go through?_

"Because I want to know. Shitty reason but I wanna get to know you, not as Nana but Jaemin."

A soft smile creeps itself onto Jaemin's face. He clears his throat and his eyes change–confident and proud.

"You might not sleep today,"

"I don't mind."

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

Jaemin has never been a fan of cold and he prefers being warm over anything. Good thing Nana was naturally warm so he had no troubles staying as a cat for the past months. Maybe it's because it's been a while since he had human warmth on his own human skin.

It feels warm and nice. 

He doesn't even remember the last time he felt another human's warmth ever since his mother left. Jaemin snuggles closer to the human heater. It feels too nice Jaemin could just fall asleep again. So, he does.

That is until he hears a low chuckle and gentle fingers running through his hair. His eyes flutter open instantly but he's hit with a slight dizziness and closes them back again, whining tiredly. It appears the fatigue after changing back to his original form is starting to affect him.

With light rubs and the scent of a familiar home, Jaemin falls asleep again in warm arms.

Jeno cards his fingers through Jaemin's hair, admiring the soft, fluffy strands of his cotton candy coloured hair. He shouldn't really feel so cozy and familiar with almost a stranger in his bed, but this isn't just _any_ stranger. 

It's Nana and they've been living together for almost a year. 

Jeno plays with the longer strands of Jaemin's hair, curling them at the tip and watches how Jaemin puffs his cheeks when he exhales in his sleep.

_It's not too bad. Living with someone else, that is._

Jeno is used to Nana and even though the feline took little space most of the time and loved to cling to him, Jeno thinks he can adapt to this new life without Nana but instead Jaemin.

They can just adopt another cat later.

One.

Two.

Three.

It takes Jeno three seconds to realize his thoughts. Did he really just think _they_ will adopt a cat? Later? In the future? 

Honestly, it doesn't sound so bad.

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

"You know I hate surprises if they don't come from me," 

Jaemin shakes his head as he hears Donghyuck say right after he enters Jeno's apartment. 

"Well, you'll like this one." Jeno beams. "Hopefully,"

Once Donghyuck steps into the living room and locks eyes with Jaemin who is standing nervously in the middle of the room. Donghyuck freezes and blinkx exactly thrice then scans Jaemin from head to toe. 

Donghyuck looks back to an innocently smiling Jeno and then to Jaemin who initiates a small awkward wave. 

"It worked? It worked! Oh my, it actually worked!" Donghyuck shrieks enthusiastically and jumps excitedly. "You're back!" He runs to Jaemin and engulfs the taller in a tight hug. "You don't know how much I wanted to see your stupid face and idiotic smile for so long." 

Jaemin laughs, hitting Donghyuck's back playfully. "Yeah, me too. It feels nice this way. I'm actually taller now, wow."

Donghyuck pulls away and cups Jaemin's face in his hands, pinching his squishy cheeks after. "I can't believe I missed seeing you. This is kinda disgusting."

"I know, now let me go." Jaemin says, forcing a kind smile. Donghyuck pinches harder. "Cat you and this you are so damn similar, I hate it." 

"You don't,"

"I don't,"

Jeno suddenly comes in between them, pulling Jaemin back by the waist. "Now that your very touching meeting is over, I have cookies." 

Donghyuck scoffs as he gets shoved to the side quite harshly. "Just say you're jealous, you fool."

Jeno makes a sound equal to him feeling scandalised and highly offended. "I am not!"

"You act like a child, Lee Jeno."

"I do not!"

"Then, let go of Jaemin."

"I'm not even– _oh!_ " Jeno catches Jaemin's questioning gaze at Jeno's arm securely wrapped around his waist. "Sorry,"

"It's okay, I don't mind." Jaemin smiles albeit a little teasingly.

"He doesn't, I do. If you two wanna go at it, do it without me here." Donghyuck sneers, grabbing Jaemin and linking their arms together. 

"I–We–No!" Jeno protests, looking severely offended. Jaemin pouts a little at his reaction.

"No what?" Donghyuck challenges.

"Why would I have se–ugh! Why would I do that when you're right here?"

Donghyuck gasps. "Well, it's not the first time, is it, Jaem?" He nudges Jaemin's elbow and Jaemin just fakes a laugh. 

"Truly not," Jaemin grits his teeth, looking away and trying not to recall any of Jeno's one night stands or boyfriends.

"Wait–" Jeno's eyes widen and his jaw hangs open as if suddenly realizing what Donghyuck meant. "Jaemin, you–"

"And what did you mean by when I'm right here? If I'm not here, you would've fucked?" Donghyuck clicks his tongue. "Was that lowkey an invitation to kick me out?"

"Hyuck, just shut up, _please_." Jeno grumbles, shoving the box of cookies to Donghyuck's arms before running to his room, blushing red to the tips of his ears and his neck.

Once the door slams shut, Donghyuck smirks Jaemin's way. "He definitely wants to do you,"

Jaemin's only response is to roll his eyes, taking the box and popping one cookie to his mouth. "Thanks for reminding me of his many, many one night stands."

"You're literally looking at one right now."

"Exactly,"

"You know what,"

"What?"

"Nana is _way_ –" "Cuter than me, I know." Jaemin cuts off Donghyuck with a bright smile. "And please stop talking about Jeno's sex life. I don't want to be reminded of how many times I've encountered them."

Donghyuck notices the slight gloomy mood and feeds a cookie to Jaemin's lips. Jaemin side eyes him before eating it. "Sorry about that, Jaemin." he apologizes guiltily.

"It's nothing. Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, look at the bright side. I'm sure he's head over heels for you. You see, that small interaction between you two, I can tell." Donghyuck tells. "Also, his eyes just scream _whipped!_ and he's jealous because I was too close."

Jaemin snorts. "Why would he be jealous of a corndog like you?"

"Hey, the corndog's hot, okay? Like me. I'm not surprised if you'll fall for my charms and let me bring you to bed so I can dev–" Jaemin quietly shoves two cookies into Donghyuck's mouth and grins sheepishly.

"Like I'd let you,"

"Whatever," Donghyuck says after swallowing the cookies. "But on the other hand, are you gonna stay here?"

"Jeno hasn't kicked me out yet,"

"He won't," Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "I'm not rushing you or anything but try to visit home. Who knows what's happened there?"

_Home, huh?_

"Or are you attached to this place already?" Donghyuck adds, side eyeing Jaemin.

_Attached? Yes, maybe. My home is…_

"A bit,"

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

Jeno pants into Jaemin's mouth, his hand finding its place on Jaemin's small waist, squeezing them every time their lips meet.

He doesn't remember how they end up in this position with Jeno cornering Jaemin in his room but there they are, kissing the daylights out of each other. 

Jaemin rests his forehead on Jeno's, giving him a small eskimo kiss. "I've waited so long for you to do that,"

"Same," Jeno smiles. "My dreams can only let me imagine so far."

Jaemin giggles, pecking Jeno's lips. "So you _did_ dream of inappropriate stuff,"

Jeno groans. "Don't say it like that. You're ruining our moment."

"You can just kiss me again and it'll all be–mmph," Jaemin barely finishes his sentence when Jeno presses their lips together, pulling him by the waist so they're flushed chest to chest and leaving little space between them. 

"I won't stop," Jeno mumbles between their kisses and his hand sneakily travels lower so it lands on Jaemin's ass. "You think we can go all the way?"

Jaemin lets out a breathy moan from Jeno squeezing his ass, "I haven't even done anything remotely close past kissing." he says and dives in again for another kiss.

Jeno moves back a little to look at Jaemin in surprise and he cooes internally at how Jaemin chases his lips. "Y-you've never done anything?"

"If you think I haven't got off by myself then that's kinda weird but I'm just saying that I've never found a partner to–" Jaemin gestures to their position. "You know," he trails off, looking oddly shy.

Jeno rejoices and lifts Jaemin up, pushing him against the wall while the other shrieks, legs wrapping around Jeno's waist in reflex. "How hotter can you get, Jaemin. Fuck,"

"Are you turned on because I'm a virgin?"

"Everything about you is making me go crazy,"

"You're not imagining me as your dream Nana, are you?" Jaemin asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why should I when I have the real one with me?" Jeno smiles, a bit too pure given their situation. Jeno drops Jaemin down on his bed, his hand protectively behind Jaemin's head.

"Tell me what to do," Jaemin says, clinging an arm around Jeno's neck to pepper kisses along his jaw and proceeds to suck harshly on one spot. A satisfied smile makes its way to his lips once he sees the bruise forming.

"I'd say you're doing a pretty nice job now," Jeno chuckles, tapping his fingers on Jaemin's cheek. _"Let me spoil you. I want to take care of you."_

Jaemin's cheeks are flushed red as Jeno spreads his legs and has his face eye to eye with Jaemin. A shy smile decorates their faces, like they're not trying to fuck the next minute.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life,"

 _I love you,_ Jeno thinks as he kisses Jaemin. Slow and sensual. Soft enough to taste him and the bittersweet taste lingering in his mouth reminds Jeno of his dream, fueling his want and desire for Jaemin.

"You taste so good," Jeno says and Jaemin smirks, pulling Jeno back in, poking his tongue on Jeno's lips which surprises the other. Jaemin slips his tongue in when Jeno parts his lips slightly.

"Could say the same for you," Jaemin bucks his hips, deliciously hitting Jeno on the right spots and they moan at the sensation.

"You said you're a virgin,"

"I did," Jaemin laughs. "But not that I haven't played around."

Oh and once again, Jaemin's words always do something to Jeno. Jeno feels the constriction in his lower region, growling in Jaemin's ear as his horny level goes to the max.

Jeno likes foreplay and he wants nothing other than making Jaemin _feel_ good, so he takes his time trailing kisses all over Jaemin's chest, hands slyly teasing his pecs and tweaking his nipples. Jaemin shudders under him, face turning absolutely red as he bites down on his lip.

"Don't hold them in, baby." Jeno whispers, shoving his thumb on the corner of Jaemin's mouth which the latter instantly sucks onto, eyes closed in pleasure. His body writhing from sensitivity over Jeno touching his skin.

Jeno watches how Jaemin moans when his hand crawls lower, lower and lower. Jaemin's breathing hitches as Jeno places a hand on his hip, the pad of his thumb gently rubbing circles on the skin above the waistband of his pants.

"J-Jeno, no–" Jaemin whines when Jeno noses along his abs. "No teasing,"

"The prince doesn't like teasing?"

"I'm a witch, Jeno. I could literally hex you,"

"You won't," Jeno challenges. "You know why?" Jaemin gives him a daring look. "Because, let's admit." Jeno cups Jaemin's length through his pants, eliciting an erotic moan, one that could rival any porn star. "We're too whipped for each other,"

"Shut up," Jaemin grumbles, swinging an arm on his eyes, trying to cool himself off.

"You're so adorable I wanna eat you up,"

Jaemin inhales erratically when Jeno squeezes him and finally lets him breathe as he pulls away his pants, not for long before Jeno has his hands all over Jaemin again. 

"You're so wet already," Jeno teases, poking the tip and Jaemin presses his legs closer to hit Jeno's back with his feet. "Fine, I can't even have a little bit of fun." Jeno then wastes no more time, stripping Jaemin off and has an admiring smile on his face.

Jaemin has a foot to Jeno's chest. "Stop looking like that,"

"Why?"

"You're making me–ugh,"

"Shy?" 

Jaemin pouts as he turns to the side, ears burning hot. "...Yes,"

Jeno moves back and sits on his heels, taking off his own clothes in a hurry. Jaemin props himself up on his elbows, eyes going over Jeno with an appreciative gaze. Jaemin whistles.

"Like what you see?"

"Very,"

Their conversation ends when Jeno latches his lips on Jaemin's collarbone and decorates them with reddish and purple marks. Jaemin lets out a startled gasp at the sudden touch near his ass cheeks. He blushes madly and Jeno gives kitten-ish licks on Jaemin's hickeys. From Jaemin's position, Jeno seems like a cat.

"Lube?" Jaemin manages to stutter and Jeno nods as he prods a finger right on the rim of Jaemin's hole. "When did you–"

"Shh," 

Jaemin winces when Jeno finally enters one finger. His body arches and he locks gazes with Jeno's dark ones. Jaemin feels warmth creeping onto his cheeks. He just feels hot, hot and hot. Even Jeno could feel how warm Jaemin is.

"Calm, baby. Trust me." Jeno whispers as he adds another one, stretching Jaemin out and Jaemin whimpers, hands covering his warm face. "You're so–tight,"

Jeno feels Jaemin clench on his fingers, his walls tightening and Jeno's mind is bursting already over the thought of being inside of him. He scissors Jaemin, making sure he'll be ready for him. 

"I'll make you feel good," Jeno says before his mouth engulfs Jaemin whole. Jaemin sits down, legs spread out and hands on Jeno's raven head. 

"Jeno, no. Jeno– _uhn._ " Jaemin whines, gripping onto Jeno's hair tight. 

"Lay off the hair, _Nana_." Jeno mumbles as he pulls away a bit before going down again on Jaemin until the tip of his dick hits his throat and Jeno feels his gag reflex act out. Jaemin writhes, legs tightening around Jeno's body unconsciously. 

" _Oh,_ Jeno. _Please, please, please._ " Jaemin moans, head thrown back and his eyes rolled back in utter pleasure. Jeno hollows his cheeks, sucking hard and he feels his two fingers clamp tight inside. It was all too much. He's getting pleasured in two sensitive places and everything in his mind is just _Jeno, Jeno_ and _Jeno._ Jaemin screams as he falls apart, hand in Jeno's hair loosening and he drops down on the bed. 

"Good?" Jeno asks, once he swallows down the lump. He strokes Jaemin's cheek adoringly with his free hand.

"G-good, very good." Jaemin pants and stretches his head to look at Jeno who's already moving again. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"My turn," 

Jaemin finds himself straddling Jeno while the other has his fingers deep inside him, exlporing his heat. Jaemin moaned at the feeling, concluding this position heightened all his senses and he just feels so _full._

"Hey," Jeno calls out and Jaemin looks down with a hum, still blissed out over his orgasm. "Here," Being the more experienced, Jeno grabs Jaemin's wrist and makes him hold onto his semi-hard cock. It sets a fire inside Jeno to watch Jaemin's curious eyes and cold hand on his length.

Jaemin blinks at the foreign feeling of touching someone else's cock, thinking how sensitive Jeno would be if he touched him the way he does to himself. So, Jaemin flicks his wrist experimentally and he keens at Jeno's reaction who moans and grunts, urging Jaemin to do more.

Jaemin gets a little confident as he jerks Jeno off the way he thinks the other would like, engaging at every change of expression. _How are you so fucking hot?_ Jaemin whines in sensitivity from Jeno prodding his finger deeper, merely missing his sweet spot.

"C'mon, kitten." 

Jaemin really wants to tape Jeno's mouth right now. He never knew Jeno was the type to dig nicknames or endearments during sex but every single one drives Jaemin crazy. 

"Let me suck you off," 

And before Jeno could process what Jaemin says, Jaemin's mouth is on him. Jaemin is flexible and he didn't mind the uncomfortable positiob as he sucks on the tip first, licking the head first. Jeno shudders because for hell, for a virgin, he works his tongue like a pro.

Jeno comes in no time with a low moan and no warning for Jaemin who chokes on his dick and pulls away, coughing. Jeno can't help but feel endeared to his effort, wiping a finger of the remnants of his own come on Jaemin's swollen red lips.

"Have I told you how hot you are?"

Jaemin smirks, licking his lips once more.

_He's so hot, fuck._

Jeno deems Jaemin's stretched enough so he pulls out his fingers and pours more lube on his cock and on Jaemin's hole. Jaemin lets out an inaudible gasp at seeing Jeno's hardened cock. It was just a while ago he came and he's hard again.

_Will that even fit?_

"Ready, sweetheart?"

Jaemin grunts as a reply and Jeno finally enters him. The air feels like it's knocked out of Jeno's lungs from the tightness of Jaemin's heat. He feels lightheaded and rests his forehead on Jaemin's shoulder. Jaemin is crying softly in his ear and if that isn't motivation for Jeno to bottom out. 

After a while, Jaemin grinds his hips down. "M-move," He cries out.

Jeno pulls out to the tip and thrusts back in deep, making Jaemin moan out loud. Jeno doesn't stop as he continues rocking his hips, hitting Jaemin in all the right spots, earning _ahs_ and _uhns_ with each one. 

Jaemin sobs in pleasure, one hand clawing on Jeno's back (Is it weird that Jeno is reminded of Nana when Jaemin claws him?) and the other twisting the bed sheets.

Jeno sees him, hears him and feels him yet it still feels not enough. He slots his lips against Jaemin's and pounds into him almost animalistically with the way their skin slaps against each other and the desperate creaks of the bed.

"Close, 'm close, Jeno." Jaemin whines, kissing him aggressively. Putting all his mind in the kiss despite his high approaching.

"M-me too, Jaemin." Jeno gives his all in the last few thrusts, exerting all his energy as he's also on the verge of coming. He pauses when he feels the familiar coil in his lower region, wanting to pull out but Jaemin digs his linked ankles on Jeno's ass.

"Inside, Jeno." Jaemin pants heavily. "Inside,"

Jeno, albeit a little surprised, complies to Jaemin's easy request and fills him up to the brim. His thighs tremble and Jaemin's whole body is shaking. He scrunches his face and watches Jaemin's expression as he reaches his high.

"Wait, let me–" Jeno moves his hand to touch Jaemin but is surprised again, "Did you–?"

Jaemin exhales raggedly, dragging a tired finger to Jeno's face. "You were so good, I couldn't help."

Jeno has an urge to kiss Jaemin, so he does. 

Once.

Twice.

"I love you,"

Jaemin giggles, intertwining their hands together.

"I love you, too."

**  
  
  
**

ღღღ

**  
  
  
**

"I think I heard you call me Nana earlier,"

Jeno perks up from Jaemin's bare chest. "Uh, did I?"

Jaemin cocks an eyebrow.

"Okay, yeah. Sorry about that. It slipped,"

Jaemin smiles, sweeping Jeno's matted hair back. "It's fine. Nana used to be my nickname with the elves."

"Elves?"

Jaemin snorts, finding the subject of talking about his witch life quite hilarious. 

"Witch stuff,"

"You never really told me everything,"

"You're gonna end up getting bored. They're not fun," Jaemin shrugs.

"I'm willing to listen to anything you tell me,"

Jaemin blushes shyly, shoving Jeno's face away from him. Jeno laughs heartily, grabbing onto his wrist and placing kisses on his inner wrist.

Jeno always thought that his love life will forever be damned. He'll never find someone who would love him for him and would love him despite all his flaws yet here, one amazing witch who's seen him in all his worst states, is staring at him with the same gaze Jeno has for him–full of love and affection. He thinks it's a little too early for him to decide he loves him but he does. 

Jeno is sure of it. 

Jaemin makes him feel sure. 

The times they spent together as Jeno the owner and his pet Nana and Jeno the boy and Jaemin the witch proves his love for the pretty pink haired boy.

"Do you wanna see my home?"

Jeno snaps back and hums in confusion. "Home?"

"I mean, this place also became my home but that old place of mine, I grew up there and there's lots of things that would tell you about me. Maybe you'll understand easier if I bring you there," Jaemin trails off, suddenly going unconfident. "It's okay not to, I mean–"

"Let's go then." Jeno plants a soft kiss on Jaemin's jaw. "Bring me there tomorrow."

The joy displayed on Jaemin's face as Jeno agreed is one Jeno wants to see more in his life. He thinks he could live off making Jaemin happy in this lifetime.

"Also, you were so good in bed. Is that what practice does to you?"

"Practice?"

Jaemin nods. "You've had several sexual experiences, no? I don't know about the ones before I lived here but the ones after," he whistles. "You got Renjun, that eye smile guy–Hyunjin? Heck, you even fucked Haechan–"

Jaemin shuts up immediately with Jeno's hand clamped tight on his mouth. Jaemin squints his eyes, sticking his tongue to lick a stripe of his palm. 

"Nana," Jeno's voice is deep as Jaemin still sticks his tongue out playfully.

"What? I can't talk about your love life? Or your sex life? I literally saw all of them happening, you know? Though, I still wonder why you didn't make a move on Heejin and Mark? They were hot and I actually liked them both,"

"Jaemin?" 

"Hm?"

"No more words, okay, Nana? Be a good boy for me," Jeno smiles kindly, eyes turning into crescents and Jaemin flushes pink. "Oh? Do you like getting called good boy? Does that arouse you?" He gets a smack on the shoulder and a timid nod after.

Let's just say that's the second time Jeno attacks Jaemin for the day.

**  
  
**

ღ

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hoped you like it :) ♡  
> Hit me up on twitter @starwreck


End file.
